


Dear Wife

by LazyAf



Series: Where Harry potter met each and every persona of muzan kibutsuji [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Badass Harry Potter, Bored Harry Potter, Crack, F/M, Female muzan, Gen, Healer Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Nakime surprisingly enjoys babysitting, Teddy lupin is a werewolf, confuse demon moons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAf/pseuds/LazyAf
Summary: 'Why? Why would that scent be here of all places?!' He thought while pushing disgruntled passersbys out of the way. He followed the red haze and blindly grasp the shoulder of his family's murderer with quick gasp of breath.'Kibutsuji Muzan!'An elegant looking woman raised a vexed eyebrow as she slowly turned her body and peered at him with her plum red eyes.For a second, Tanjiro remained stupefied, (he must've zoned out during Urokodaki-sensei's explanation about everything he knows about Muzan Kibutsuji since who he's expecting is a 100% man not a beautiful woman-) but slowly raise his sword from the hilt to attack-" Is there something you want from my wife?"  asked a man with green spectacled eyes, A hand protectively rested on the demon he’s sure is Muzan Freaking Kibutsuji’s waist.One word registered on his mind.WifeWife.And if it didn’t make the matters worse, A child with the same plum red orbs and wild raver hair peeked at the demon's shoulder.Tanjiro Kamado’s mind came into a abrupt halt.
Relationships: Kibutsuji Muzan/Harry Potter
Series: Where Harry potter met each and every persona of muzan kibutsuji [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Dear Wife

* * *

Tanjiro froze.

The bowl of udon slip passed his slack hands and shattered into the ground when a familiar scent reaches his nose.

Shakily, he stood up, instinctively taking his sword, Ignoring the angry calls from the food stand owner, and run.

 _'Why? Why would that scent be here of all places?!'_ He thought while pushing disgruntled passersbys out of the way. He followed the red haze and blindly grasp the shoulder of his family's murderer with quick gasp of breath.

_'Kibutsuji Muzan!'_

An elegant looking woman raised a vexed eyebrow as she slowly turned her body and peered at him with her plum red eyes.

For a second, Tanjiro remained stupefied, (he must've zoned out during Urokodaki-sensei's explanation about everything he knows about Muzan Kibutsuji since who he's expecting is a 100% man not a beautiful woman-) but slowly raise his sword from the hilt to attack-

" Is there something you want from my wife?" asked a man with green spectacled eyes, A hand protectively rested on the demon he’s sure is Muzan Freaking Kibutsuji’s waist.

One word registered on his mind.

Wife

_Wife._

And if it didn’t make the matters worse, A child with the same plum red orbs and wild raver hair peeked at the demon's shoulder.

Tanjiro Kamado’s mind came into a abrupt halt.

* * *

Chapter 1

It started with a rumour of a Doctor completely fixing an old merchant’s eyesight in the southern part of japan. Such claims were brushed off with similar thoughts of the man wanting to trick its buyers with tales of miracles and sticks. While the observant ones scrutinized the man’s eyes and agreed that old age should’ve rendered the man’s eyes dull, not clear and very much aware brown eyes.

 _Wild raven hair and bright green eyes_. The man describes when curious people, or people indulging an old man’s whims asked what the ‘doctor’ look like.

The absurd tale was forgotten until a man with similar features appeared weeks later, completely regrowing the skin and bones of a villager who had the unfortunate encounter with a bear in the wild. Many witnesses claim that the wandering man who arrived at the little village to rest from his long journey, performed a miracle right before their eyes, patching the wounded villager with an arm cast with the promise that it will be better. The strange doctor left, leaving horrible tasting medicines he instructed the villager to take like it’s the sacred goblet of life and within a few days, said arm regrow like it hasn’t been bitten of by the bear in the first place.

A young man with wild hair and earth green eyes, capable of freezing the injured man in place with just a glare when he begun to protest at drinking such vile liquid.

_‘You either drink it or suffer forever with one arm’_

His work didn’t end there.

A sickly child who is foreseen by a very known old doctor to die at the end of the month, slowly regains his strength, body slowly turning the same as a normal youngster over the week after the familiar description of a green-eyed man gave them a bunch of ‘nutrients medicine’ suggested to be drank after meals.

A messenger owl is said to deliver another batch of medicine every 4 days.

Then a paralyzed woman began to walk like she hasn’t been confined in the wheelchair ever since she was a kid after a freak accident. And when questioned, the same description matches the other ones with great clarity. The woman was obviously smitten and even planned on having her saviour as her husband if not for the man hastily disappearing as soon as the chance appeared.

It didn’t stop her from ordering a manhunt for her dear beloved, perks of being the daughter of an aristocrat.

Her servants came home with flushed, ashamed face and refuses to relay what happened when they catch up to the man in the next village other than he did something to make them dance uncontrollably and escaping the crowd with a salute. 

_‘A miracle doctor’_ The ones who witness it first-hand begun to call the man. It didn’t take long for a demon to hear about it share the information to his lord.

Muzan didn’t hesitate to investigate the matter himself. Not trusting his incompetent demons to do the job in the chance of them accidentally killing the patients before they even have the chance to interrogate them; Acquiring the left-over medicine from the human who regrew his skin and bones (The claims weren’t kidding when they said it reeks) and inspected the newly formed appendage with fascination. _kindly_ asked the merchant about the man, checked his eyesight and resisted the urge to pluck it out of the man for further observation, intercept the owl and took lots of samples from the bottles and let the captive bird go to its original destination- he was curious after all of the child’s recovery and finally, the formerly paralyzed woman.

After studying the concoctions in the lab, Muzan is left with more questions than before. He could identify the ingredients like puffer fish and scarab beetle originating in Egypt but the last element left him confused as he didn’t recognize the plant from any corners of the world.

The fortunate human to try the concoction had the bone in his finger removed, Muzan would’ve preferred the whole arm like the original taker but his instinct tells him that the mysterious Medicine is not enough for that. He watched in morbid fascination as the bone slowly and painfully grew, a feat that should be impossible for a human but here it is.

Absorbing the 'nutrient medicine' allowed him to catalogue some of its ingredients and is indeed used for nourishing a malnourished body and heal any damaged organs- but like the vial that regrow bones, they have properties that he hasn't seen before. It both amaze and frustrates him to no end.

It almost felt like the Blue spider lily.

A miracle doctor it is. One that hasn’t been seen since he regretfully killed the other one thousands of years ago in a fit of rage. And he's not wasting this chance that presented itself in front of Him, the one that could possibly create the cure for his inability to walk in the sun.

If he has to turn the man into a demon first thing first after they met, the man will just have to deal with it.

He ordered his demons to keep an eye for any news about the man and to immediately inform him of any of his appearance throughout the land under the explicit order to not not attack or engage, less they want to face his ire and experience being chewed over for hundreds of years with their consciousness intact.

But it's easier said than done. And Muzan is not a patient man, he's hardly pleased when something didn't go his way after working hard for it.

With the doctor's rising popularity, and people wanting to meet him in hopes of healing their loved ones, and a massive manhunt from an obsessed noble girl, the man seemingly vanished on thin air.

Who's better to blame but his incompetent followers for taking their time? Now the trail has gone cold with no one knowing where to look without the deed which has already been done and it's all their fault.

Few pretended to be the Miracle Doctor with laughable appearance in an attempt to grab the unclaimed fame and demand money or even women to pay for their 'miraculous' healing.

They were horrendously taken down by angry devotees (cult) because 'The doctor-sama is kind and never expected to be paid for his generous aid!' and 'He' s the most handsome man in the whole world how dare you ugly maggots pretend to be him?!-' roars of approval were heard for the noble girl' s claim and the idiot got his ass handed to him in a few seconds.

(days later, said imposters were healed from their injuries and promptly begun singing praises and converted into the rising cult- Even bigger than that paradise cult with a pervert as the head)

Muzan needs to get him before anybody does, before that pest Ubuyashiki does and prolong that insignificant life of his and the rest of his pathetic off springs and be a thorn on his side for years.

That’s when the opportunity literally fell on his lap.

The celebration for the recovery of the sickly Emperor, done of course, by the Doctor everyone has been talking about but not seen for the past 2 months.

The joyous news was celebrated by people and an exclusive gala has been prepared solely for the man that made the impossible, possible.

Muzan is nothing but resourceful, he didn’t spend thousands of years just searching for his cure, no, he made sure that he has people working in the upper crust of society; So they can report any news of worthwhile information, prevent and nullify any news of his kind from spreading around the world as it is and with the right words and manipulation, the demon slayer corps were unrecognized and look down upon by the government for hundreds of years.

And as much as he wants to spread his reign of terror across the world and make people fear and respect his name as he rightfully deserves, he still has his…damn weakness from the sun.

Just the reminder of such weakness made him tremble in rage.

He already has those pesky slayers as a nuisance in his life, he doesn’t need the rest of human population to picking nichirin blades and annihilate his demons (when they haven’t found the Blue spider lily yet, a waste of his blood really, useless bastards) and ruin his carefully laid plans. Not when he’s close to discovering the cure.

And he's not above to exploits his connection and took the invitation from one of his trembling servant with a barely concealed glee and satisfaction.

 _Finally_.

* * *

The guest started streaming into the venue hours after the sun fall, wearing extravagant clothings to show off their prestige and wealth while congratulating the emperor of his health.

Said man preen at the words, walking around with unrestrained triumph as if showing off that he's not the man who's been bedridden for nearly half of his life, even sending smug glances at the people huddled in a corner that’s obviously not happy at the sudden turn of events.

Excited whispers and searching eyes looks for the guest of honour for the night who's claim to be easily spotted due to his unique European features. In their restlessness, He has yet to appear, even with the proclamations of the recovering Emperor’s appreciations of his good deed.

But the night is young. And Muzan willing to forgive the man for making him wait since he's in a good mood, having a marechi snack on the way here.

She arrived with her woman persona, a mysterious figurehead that had men clamouring in her feet to gain her favor just by her regal looks alone. Many tried to offer a marriage proposal but was coldly shut down.

She didn't do much in the political schemes and let matters run its course, not really caring if the government is lead to destruction nor good and only intervening to subtly nudge the buffoons out from her business.

And Muzan enjoyed basking in the attention and awed glances that was sent in his way, even if they're not worthy of even looking at his figure with their worthless eyes its what a being like her deserves nonetheless.

Maybe she'll even gouge that lecherous old man’s eyes surrounded with his pathetic colleagues and force it down his throat on her way out too...

"Tsukiko, are you enjoying yourself so far? " Came the jovial question from the emperor making his way to her corner. He shooed the trailing soldiers and servant with a glare- Can’t they see he’s well now? He won’t keen over and die just by walking!

At the mention of her alias, 'Tsukiko' schooled her features into a pleasant smile, eyes crinkling to hide her annoyance.

It seems that the emperor is intent on greeting everyone to parade his healing body.

"I am, It's an honour to be here" Tsukiko pretended to marvel the decorations in the hall.

She's seen better.

"Indeed, Akasaka seems a perfect fit to hold a celebration. The event designers have exceeded my expectations" The current Emperor puffed up in pride, though the tilt in his voice made her assume that he's expecting a different response.

Oh well.

" It's good to see you in good health" Tsukiko finally relented with sardonic smile, mentally rolling her eyes as the man's chest puff up even more like a peacock but he nodded with enthusiasm a man like him could manage without being scrutinized by his close enemies.

Anymore and maybe it'll probably explode unless he stops and ruin the healer's hard work.

" It's all thanks to Harry-sama's exceptional capabilities"

So, his healer's name is Harry.

Sounds...normal.

That’s bound to change soon when she changes him into one of her kind.

" And yet the star of the show hasn't shown his face for the past hour" Baited the demon, watching as the man clad gold uncharacteristically rub his neck with a sigh.

" He's around here somewhere, suited with the finest silk the royal family has to offer, though we have to force that one on him “narrowed brown eyes roam the wide hall in contemplation and amused smile. “Though he's rather... Shy with the attention even if that man deserves every bit of it, I wouldn't want to push him if he doesn't want it. "

' it's the least i could do' was left unsaid.

'Just tell me where to find him you mongrel' was what she wanted to say but ended up with "A considerate man you are"

The Emperor absentmindedly nodded before shaking his head.

"I'm sure you're curious just like everyone else about his whereabouts" A mischievous light suddenly appeared in his eyes and assessed her up and down. Not in a perverted way that the other men carries in their eyes but more of a appraisal of something he had in mind.

"I could... Introduce you two, I'm sure Harry-sama would appreciate a beauty like yourself"

Tsukiko kept her placid smile. She couldn't tell if the man is joking or taking the matter seriously but begun plotting his murder. She could agree about the easy way and be done with it-

"But then again, where's the fun in that? I'll just let fate decide!"

The urge to throw the man across the wall is rising.

The emperor smiled, mouth opening to spill another useless words before one of the servant that's been lounging near approached the two and called for the man's attention. Tsukiko zoned out the two and swirled the content in her glass to pass time.

"It would seem that I'm needed somewhere else" The emperor sigh and gave her a apologetic look " Enjoy the night, Tsukiko. Maybe you'll have the chance to see him later"

Both give their goodbye. Muzan thought that’s the end of it but the man clad in gold suddenly stop a few feet away from her and sent her an unreadable glance.

" People who truly need him will find him” after finishing his vague sentence that doesn't even make sense, the Emperor walk off.

Muzan huff.

The emperor is horrible at being mysterious.

With a random destination in mind, Muzan made her way into the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't be mad


End file.
